Круги на воде
by RubyNury
Summary: Она повторяет это снова и снова и заново, и его мир сходит с орбиты.


**круги на воде**

 _ **Примечание:**_ _Перевод истории Seynee (_ _u/1594109/Seynee) "the intervals of still water" (_ _s/7663994/1/the-intervals-of-still-water_ _)_

 _трепетное волнение_

 _._

Один парень – Миура Кэнто – в последнее время уделяет Савако слишком много внимания.

Жизнерадостность бьёт из него ключом; в нём нет и намёка на ту неловкость, что сковывает Шоту. Миура запросто касается чёрных шелковистых волос Савако и улыбается так открыто, что девочка не может удержаться от ответной улыбки. И по имени он зовёт её абсолютно спокойно, произнося звуки ровно, без всяких запинок или пауз и совершенно не смущаясь.

Взгляд на этих двоих наполняет Шоту жгучей ревностью; она поглощает его без остатка и заставляет сжимать кулаки под партой. Это сокрушающее чувство для парня в новинку, и он совсем не гордится тем, что делает для обуздания этого пламени. Он громко здоровается с Савако через весь класс, и когда девочка, заливаясь румянцем и запинаясь от смущения, приветствует его в ответ, его переполняет радость с примесью угрызений совести. Он пристально смотрит на неё дольше положенного, вкладывая в свои взгляды мысленные послания и надеясь, что рано или поздно хотя бы одно из них опустится к ней в ладони. Он дарит ей сверхъяркую, сверхприветливую улыбку – ту, что всегда притягивает к нему других людей, и надеется, что отблеск этой улыбки отпечатается на внутренней стороне её век.

 _«Обрати внимание на меня», –_ хочет сказать Шота каждый раз, когда Миура садится рядом с Савако.

« _Посмотри сюда_ », – хочет сказать он, когда тот втягивает девочку в разговор, и с ним её смех и поток восторженных слов легки и непринуждённы.

« _Взгляни же на меня_ ».

Но похоже, она и не собирается.

.

Может быть, Миура и правда не при чём, думает Шота чуть погодя, уже после того как одноклассник просит его «не давать ей ложных надежд». Может быть, дело в нём самом. Возможно, чего-то о ней он и правда не то что не понимает – даже _не способен_ понять.

Шоте не хочется этого признавать, но он и сам ощущает невидимую преграду, что разделяет их с Савако. Она простирается ввысь и вширь, разъединяя их даже тогда, когда они сидят рядом, практически касаясь друг друга, и проявляется в мелочах: неприкрытой панике в больших карих глазах Савако каждый раз, когда он встаёт рядом или подходит чуть ближе положенного; учащённом дыхании, когда он зовет её по имени; сумбурных словах, что с запинками срываются с её губ, когда она пытается объяснить ему что-то.

Полное осознание отдаётся острым уколом пониже груди. Это чувство без названия немного похоже на зависть – причём не только Миуре, но и Яно с Чизуру – те-то определённо понимают Савако лучше всех; немного – на чувство вины – за те слова, что рождают потерянное выражение на её лице; немного – на страх, что так будет продолжаться вечно.

Позже он будет гадать, разочарование это или досада, а потом решит, что оба.

.

Однажды Шота видит их на школьном дворе – Миура сжимает Савако за локти, а та заливается слезами. Его охватывает гнев, мощный и яростный, и кровь бьёт в голову, когда он встряхивает Миуру за грудки, требуя объяснений. Одноклассник что-то бормочет, испуганно, растерянно, вокруг начинает собираться толпа, а потом…

А потом до Шоты доносится «нет», и он уходит, ни разу не оглянувшись.

.

Когда дверь классной комнаты отъезжает в сторону, и за ней Шота видит Савако, от удивления у него в горле перехватывает дыхание, и изнутри поднимается туча вопросов. Однако он замечает выражение её лица и заталкивает их обратно поглубже, где они оседают тяжёлым неуютным комом.

Савако сейчас – сплошной клубок смятенных эмоций, на бледных щеках расцветает румянец, в глазах – блеск отчаяния. Она торопится объясниться, и от её сбивчивых слов у Шоты лихорадочно путаются мысли. Закатный свет льётся в большие окна, ложится на лицо девочки тёплым сиянием, и она произносит…

«Я люблю тебя».

Она повторяет это снова и снова и заново, и его мир сходит с орбиты.

.

Едва дыша от собственной решимости, Савако шагает к нему в объятия, и его сердце колотится так бешено и горячо, будто вот-вот взорвётся. Чувство охватывает его с ног до головы – до самых кончиков волос – и удивительным образом напоминает что-то невероятно родное: запах тёплых, свежевыстиранных простыней, сохнущих на ветру; силуэт любимого человека в проходе для прилетевших, идущего уже с багажом в руке; мятное мороженое с шоколадной крошкой, тающее на языке в жаркий летний вечер.

Ему нравится.

.

 **конец**


End file.
